Centipedes and Tentacles
by Hetalliiaahh
Summary: It was just an ordinary day and Ludwig just wanted peace and quiet..


*******Warning*: This is very explicit. Do not read if you do not enjoy bugs, tentacle monsters, uke!Germany, or random objects being shoved in places they don't belong.**

**Centipedes and Tentacles**

It was a sunny afternoon. You know, like the one in story books. The clouds were parted, letting a small ray of sunshine peek through and illuminate the ground to a golden color. Ludwig smiled at the scenery. Today, Feliciano and Kiku were off to go visit family, all the paperwork was finished, and Gilbert was with his friends. That left Ludwig with peace and quiet. Nothing could ruin his day. The German tore his eyes away from the window and looked around. '_I should just go walk mein dogs.._' He thought, knowing he couldn't stay in this situation forever. As he walked over to the kennel where Blackie and Aster wiggled in excitement, he spotted the tail of something slip into his room. Out of curiosity, the German headed towards it. He was armed with a pistol, so if it was an intruder, he could probably just shoot them and be done. Ludwig pushed the door open, but instead of being met with the sight of an intruder, he was met with a fourteen foot long centipede. Is eyes grew wide in horror. "**Mein Gott..**" He quickly reached for his pistol, but it wasn't in it's holster. Instead, he grabbed something slimy. It coated his glove in transparent fluids. The startled German spun around to see what could possible have been so revolting. Of course, he regretted the decision right away.

Behind Ludwig was an 8 foot tall tentacle monster. It made him gag at the sight. It was oozing liquid from places he didn't even want to think about. The German tried to look for an escape, but saw it was inevitable. The centipede blocked the window, and the tentacle monster blocked the door. Dread coursed through Ludwig. When he felt something sliding around his leg, he lost it. His arms swung wildly at the insect, but he was met with the hard shell that surrounded the centipede. When he felt something warm and slimy crawl up his pant leg, he began to scream and kick. But it was no use. Everyone was gone, and they wouldn't be coming back soon. An ear splitting scream resounded through the room when something passed through the sensitive Germans virginal entrance. "**GET IT OUT!**" He screamed. The tentacles didn't stop though, and it made him sick that he could feel small appendages wriggling all over his body. When the German looked down, he noticed another tentacle slithering up his pant leg. "**NO! STOP! NEIN!**" He thrashed wildly, but the tentacle just kept moving until it reached it's destination. Ludwig's eyes almost popped out of his head when he felt the warm tentacle grip his sensitive manhood. While he was preoccupied with the tentacles, the centipede started crawling up his shirt. "**NEIN!**" He scratched at the hard shell of the centipede, hoping it would slither away. Instead, he felt the insect bind his hands above his head and continue wriggling all over his body. "**Gott..**" He stated breathlessly. He was being raped. By an insect and.. a monster! "**Stop! Please!**"

The more Ludwig struggled, the deeper the tentacle ventured. Finally, the German stopped completely. It was pressed flush against his prostate. Even if he was disgusted, his body was being assaulted with pleasure. Before he knew it, he was rocking back against the thrusts of the tentacle. When the tentacle around his arousal started to move, he almost screamed in pleasure. But he knew better. If he opened his mouth, the tentacles would take advantage of it. Or worse, the centipede might want to take a look inside. Ludwig grit his teeth together, the sensations of the small appendages on the centipede and the slimy sensation of the tentacles caused him to spill out his seed on the inside of his pants. He breathed heavily through his nose, but once he regained his breath, the pounding began again. But this time.. it wasn't the tentacles. It was the centipede. His eyes widened and he dug his nails into his skin.

It was so repulsive. The small legs were spreading out while they were _inside_ of him!

Ludwig's mouth parted slightly when he felt himself being stretched from the inside. It felt so.. unusual. When the centipede started moving, he screamed out. The small legs were flexing while inside of him. They would retract, then extend out. To distract himself from the odd feeling, he focused on the tentacle caressing his lower regions. He came minutes after, his body slumped over.

Ludwig could almost feel the tears of joy cascade down his cheeks when the centipede pulled out. Ludwig clamped his legs together, hoping the monster was finished assaulting his body. But that was the complete opposite. When the a centipede slithered to the bed and used it's long body to bind Ludwig, the tentacle monster slipped two of it's tentacles inside of of the German. The tentacles  
automatically spread themselves, as if making room for something bigger. Ludwig, still sensitive from his previous sessions, was limp against the bed. He groaned when he felt the tentacles spreading even larger then what the centipede had done. But, as soon as his mouth was open, the centipede took the cue and slithered part of it's body into the Germans mouth.

Ludwig cried out in horror, but that only urged the centipede to spread out. But the centipede didn't just stop there. It's other end slithered into the opening that the tentacles provided. All three of the things in Ludwig began pounding relentlessly, causing the German to scream and cry out. All of the noises were muffled by the centipede though. When the German came again, he started gagging on  
the centipede. But it began thrusting itself in and out of the German's mouth, liking the warmth and friction. The tentacle also slipped inside the Germans mouth and began thrusting in and out, making sure to make Ludwig deep throat the appendage. When they set up a steady rhythm, a tentacle spread the other's legs even further.

The tentacle monster, deciding it couldn't find anything useful after feeling around, broke the top portion of Ludwig's bed post off. It positioned the rounded object at the others entrance and shoved it , after feeling the sudden intruder, yelled out in pain, his hands fisting the sheets. Not even the tentacle caressing his nether regions could dull the pain.

Ludwig felt the tentacle monster shove the object in and out. It never slowed, and never gave Ludwig time to adjust. His body spazmed from the assaulting pain and pleasure. His sensitive body was already handling too much from his post-orgasm state, so of course, he came again. His body twitched all over and then he passed out, the bedpost still inside of him.


End file.
